the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Argoniano
Argonianos em sua língua nativa chamam-se de Saxhleel (Povo da Raíz) são uma raça ovípara de répteis nativa de Black Marsh, uma vasta província pantanosa no sudeste de Tamriel. As outras raças frequentemente preferem se referir a eles como "lagartos", especialmente no sentido depreciativo. Eles são conhecidos acima de tudo, como especialistas em táticas de guerrilha em toda Tamriel, uma reputação atribuída a eles por defender suas fronteiras de inimigos por incontáveis séculos. Argonianos possuem um tempo de vida semelhante aos humanos.1 According to the First Era Scholar Brendan the Persistent, "The Argonian people have, throughout Tamrielic history, been perhaps the most misunderstood, vilified, and reviled of all the sentient races. Yet, those who have taken the time to experience Argonian culture have gained a greater appreciation for this noble and beautiful people." However, it should be noted that he himself went missing in his final expedition into the deeper swamps of their homeland.23 They can be found in smaller numbers throughout the continent, and have been featured in every one of the main games thus far. Argonians are one of the few races completely unrelated to men and mer, being descended directly from the Hist. Enigmatic and intelligent, the Argonians are experts of guerrilla tactics, and their natural abilities suit their swampy homeland. They have developed immunities to diseases that have plagued many would-be explorers in the region, and they are capable of easily exploring underwater locations due to their ability to breathe water. Argonians also have some resistance to poison. Argonians make proficient thieves, due to their superb lockpicking and sneaking skills. They are also very capable warriors and archers due to their constant use of guerrilla warfare against Warring Tribes or Dunmer slavers. Black Marsh : Artigo principal: Black Marsh Black Marsh, (também conhecida como Argonia), is one of the nine Provinces of Tamriel and the homeland of the Argonians. The Argonians are perfectly adapted to these swampland rainforests. The province is filled with "great inland waterways and impenetrable swamps." The dense forests, swampy inland rivers, and mangrove thickets make it nearly impossible to reach the interior of Black Marsh, unless one is an Argonian. Explorers who are not Argonian usually end up dead, killed by the native fauna of Black Marsh, disease, or the Argonians. Because of this, only the native Argonians can successfully travel the province.2 The Dunmer of neighboring Morrowind have made a practice of raiding the region for slaves, and this is particularly practiced by members of House Telvanni.32 Fisiologia Argonianos iniciam suas vidas em ovos;4 quando uma ninhada de ovos Argonianos é posta, they are placed near Hist trees in areas known as hatching pools. When the eggs hatch, they form a connection to the Hist. If, for whatever reason, this connection to the Hist is not present or is severed, the unborn within the eggs die. This was used to terrible effect during the Three Banners War, when an Altmer alchemist named Ruuvitar nearly succeeded in wiping out an entire generation of unborn Argonians using a relic called the Mnemic Egg. However, he was thwarted by the Vestige, though not before most of the Shadowfen eggs were destroyed.5 In extreme circumstances however, the Argonians, or rather "The Hist" can adapt to climates that are too cold for eggs, which allow a female Argonian to bear a child. This same rule applies to small nomadic tribes of Argonians.6 After being born, Argonian hatchlings drink the sap of the Hist and continue doing this through their infancy. According to them, the sap of the hist tree, when drank, gives a hatchling its soul. When that Argonian dies, his soul travels back to its Hist tree and is stored until another hatchling drinks that Hist. Thus, the Hist is giving it a soul, and so the cycle repeats. It is unknown if a hatchling would really have a soul of its own without receiving one from the Hist.1 Because of the birthing rituals in Black Marsh and the hatchlings' dependency on the Hist, it is considered rare for a hatchling to be born out of the province and away from the connection of the trees: but it is possible. One Argonian, named Ja-Reet, was born into slavery in the province of Morrowind, and was deprived of the Hist as a hatchling, but eventually returned to Black Marsh with a Dunmer woman that he had married. Although able to function in other societies, he was described as "disadvantaged," or maladjusted, in Argonian society and unable to understand Argonian social cues and body language; this of course was blamed on his lack of connection to the Hist.7 How Argonians go through maturity is rather debated and poorly understood; sometimes it is stated that when an Argonian grows through infancy the Hist sap that it licks from the tree determines its gender and appearance. Ja-Reet's case somewhat renders this moot: as he was born away from the trees and matured without the sap, becoming an adult male without the influence of the Hist. While there have been some theories on "life-cycles," stating that Argonians might change genders throughout their lives, this may really be a reference to their reincarnation cycle with the hatchlings and the Hist trees giving them their souls (deceased male soul entering a female hatchling in the new generation, thus creating a new "life-cycle" and a change in gender for the reincarnated soul as they are reborn, etc.).8 Argonians have gills on their necks and are covered in scales. This gives Argonians the ability to breathe underwater, which has proven to be an advantage in combat with other races, especially in the swamps of Black Marsh. Argonians are trained in guerilla warfare and drown their enemies by dragging them to the water and holding them under. Soldiers walking alongside rivers, travelling on ships in the ocean or barges along the rivers have been attacked by Argonians that ambushed them from the water where they lay in wait. They then either kill them or they are forced to flee back into the water and vanish into the depths. Either way it is an effective strategy as they cannot be followed into the deeper oceans and rivers.[source?] During their war with the Reman Empire, some Argonians built headquarters and camps on the bottom of lakes and rivers to guarantee safety.[source?] Even if they could be reached, the Argonian gills, fins, propelling tails, sharp teeth, claws, and underwater sight mean that fighting one in the water would be nothing short of suicide. Argonians have very sharp reptilian teeth lining their mouths, which, if they are unarmed, can be used as an effective weapon. If an Argonian becomes a vampire, it appears to age tenfold and its eyes turn light red and nearly blank, though their pupils are still clearly visible. Argonians are the only playable race aside from the Khajiit to have tails. When swimming, they use their tails to propel themselves as they glide through the water. An Argonian's tail is also used for balance which gives them an extra advantage in certain situations. This is one of the many reasons Argonians are effective as thieves and assassins. Female Argonians are also portrayed to have breasts, according to some sources, this is possibly an additional,9or the only,10 way for an Argonian young to get Hist sap. Argonians have a wide variety of cranial features such as fins, feathers, ridges, spines, spikes, or horns. The Naga were a breed of Argonian who resembled puff adders with legs and arms and whose height ranged from seven to eight feet tall. They had black scales, black eyes, and large mouths full of fangs. They generally lived in the inner swamps of Black Marsh and had very little contact with the Imperials and other races that were not native to Black Marsh.11 When an Argonian dies, their soul travels into the Hist trees, thus they pass on their memories to each new generation. However, it was shown that the memories can be lost in the "river's current," the passage of time, but if the knowledge is vital it will be recovered by the Hist. This is shown when the Hissmir Hist shows the inhabitants how to use Hist Amber to power the city's defenses against a Dominion attack. However, it is unknown what happens if an Argonian dies not in proximity to a Hist, if they still travel to the closest Hist, or if they simply cease to be, their memories lost forever.12 História Origem Exactly when and how the Argonians came to be is unknown, but they were already living in established preliterate tribal communities around the time the Aldmer first began exploring Tamriel.425 The ancient Argonians were quickly and swiftly displaced by the more technologically and magically advanced Elder Folk, and were driven back into the swamps of their homeland. Black Marsh in those times was inhabited by a multitude of races, from the diverse Kothringi tribes to the Cantemiric Velothi (and much later, the Barsaebic Ayleids) to the vulpine Lilmothiit, and they held the Lizard Folk in an almost myth-like sense. For some they were wandering curiosities, for others they were heroes that nobly saved non-reptilian inhabitants from horrors of the marsh, and for others still they were terrifying savages.5 Primeira Era Argonians only occasionally left their homeland during the early years of the First Era, although there are accounts of certain individuals of the race being found in other parts of Tamriel during that time.2 According to a Saxhleel ghost encountered in Stonefalls in 2E 582, the ancient Chimer utilized the Lizard Folk as slaves centuries before their descendants the Dunmer would do the same.6 Exactly when and why the Chimeri practice ended is unknown, but the Dark Elves and even the Saxhleel themselves seemed to have forgotten it ever occurred. The races' standard contempt for outside peoples originated in the latter years of the Alessian Empire, when pirates and other criminals often exploited Black Marshes' treacherous landscape to evade Imperial Law. The entirety of the eastern coastline of the Topal Bay was infamous for piracy, and in 1E 1033 Empress Hestra ordered for the head of "Red Bramman" (the most notorious of these criminals) to be brought to her in order to end the bandit activity.2 The Imperial Navy were forced to enter Argonia through the Bay and traveled deeper into the swamps than anyone else had before, and finally beheaded the redheaded pirate-king in his bandit kingdom near the modern city of Blackrose.3 The pillaging and slavery Bramman introduced into the Marsh made Argonians resentful towards the races of men, and their resistance to the continued use of the old pirate routes led to decreased exploration as the First Empire’s influence waned.23 Despite this bitterness, the Argonians still allied with and aided the Empire when the deadly Thrassian Plague ravaged Tamriel in 1E 2200, the first recordable date after the Marukhati Dragon Break.[citation needed] Argonian freebooters joined alongside Redguard corsairs, Colovian galleys, Breton warships, and even Aldmeri cutters in the All Flags Navy – the greatest allied naval force in Tamriel history – to enact revenge against the Sload, a species hated by all the races of Tamriel. The Tamrielics succeeded in their mission, sinking Thras to the bottom of the Sea of Pearls (although it would later rise again), but a great number of their ships were unfortunately pulled into Coldharbour by a magical whirlpool.76 While the Saxhleel were never conquered by the Alessian Empire, the Reman Dynasty of Emperors on the other hand took great interest in incorporating it as a province during their reign. In 1E 2811 the last army of the Lizard Folk was defeated by the armies of Cyrodiil, but Black Marsh itself continued to lay largely outside of Imperial control.2 When Reman II ascended to the Ruby Throne, the unconquered territories of Morrowind and Black Marsh weighed heavily on his mind.8 He rashly decided to conquer Argonia in the year 2830, and nearly lost as many men from the swamps as he did from the Argonians that resisted him. He eventually managed to gain control of the northern and eastern sections of the territory, and declared those parts the Imperial Province of Black Mash in 1E 2837.89 The Argonians' homeland would go on to become a sort of prison state (specifically the city of Blackrose), a place where criminals not trusted in conventional dungeons could be relocated.910 After the assassination of Reman III and his only heir Juilek, the Akaviri Potentate declared the beginning of the Second Era. The Argonians saw their chance and forcibly left the crumbling Reman Dynasty, becoming a self-governed territory once again.11 Segunda Era Unfortunately, after the Argonians left the Empire the Dunmer of Morrowind turned their gaze towards the south and saw a swampy land ripe with potential slaves. Entire tribes were dragged off in chains to Stonefalls, Vvardenfell, and the Deshaan.102 The Dunmeri Great House Dres was also founded during these times when its progenitor Thalthil Dres conducted a slave-raid on the city of Thorn, and soon became the main source for slaves in their homeland.1213 While the Dark Elves saw the enslavement of the Argonians as a great uplifting and betterment for the race in general, the Lizard Folk themselves detested their newest masters and fought with them constantly.102 The Argonians are often considered to be the creators of the deadly Knahaten Flu in 2E 560, which originated in the city of Stormhold and then spread throughout Tamriel like wildfire.14 This claim has never been proven, but since the Argonians proved to be immune to the contagion the other races quickly came to believe that one of their shamans manipulated their Hist trees into creating it in retaliation for the constant oppression of their people by the other races (specifically the Dunmer).2159 The Flu soured Tamrielic opinion on Argonians, who were thought to be carriers of the disease, and the Dunmer soon found their most numerous vassals being constantly turned down by others.10 Perhaps the greatest – and most surprising – historical event the Argonians took part in during the Second Era was the Liberation War (better remembered as the Second Akaviri Invasion). In 2E 572, a strong Akaviri force led by Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal attacked Windhelm in Eastern Skyrim, killing Queen Mabjaarn Flame-Hair and Princess Nurnhilde. Leaving the ruined city behind, the eastern army continued on their way to Riften but found it heavily fortified by the Nords, who were led by Jorunn the Skald-King and Wulfharth the Ash-King (who was called back to Nirn from Sovngarde by the Greybeards).161718 The invaders decided to bypass the Nordic city and entered Morrowind instead, where the Dunmeri army led by Almalexia fought against them but were forced to retreat into Stonefalls (although it is rumored that Mother Morrowind and the Skald-Prince collaborated with one another to set this up despite their races' ancient enmity).18 With their backs towards the Inner Sea, the Akaviri fought viciously against the combined Nord-Dunmer force, but with the rest of the Akaviri fleet on the horizon it seemed that the Tamrielics would be overrun and slaughtered.1819 Sometime prior to the initial invasion, an Argonian slave girl named Heita-Meen escaped from the Dres plantation she was being forced to work upon alongside several of her compatriots, but was captured by the Dunmer-aligned Archein tribe and taken back to their village. While being held there she received a vision from their Hist tree, one showing the Nords and Dunmer dying at the hands of the Akaviri. She saw an opportunity in this, and when taken back to Thorn she killed her Slavemaster and by way of duel took control of the Archein guards.20 She headed to Stormhold, where she was able to gain the support of the majority of the Shellbacks there, and then made haste to aid the Dunmer and Nords in Stonefalls. At first the Dark Elves were alarmed to see a force of armed slaves heading towards them; some even attacked the Argonians out of fear.18 However, the three races were able to get over their mutual hatred and resoundingly drove the invaders into the Sea to drown. In that moment the Ebonheart Pact was born, and would continue to exist all the way up to the Planemeld ten years later in 2E 582.6 Unlike the other three factions in the Alliance War, the Ebonheart Pact focused largely on wiping away the rashness of Imperial rule as well as ending mortal scheming with higher powers from beyond Nirn.21 As a show of thanks for the timely intervention of the Argonians, the Dunmer formally ended the enslavement of Lizard Folk (but the practice of enslaving itself did not end).22 However, some Dunmer (notably House Telvanni) refused to accept these terms and therefore redrew from the Pact. Likewise, many Argonians felt that the Dunmer deserved retribution for their crimes23 and only the regions of Shadowfen, Thornmarsh, and Murkmire in Black Marsh joined the Ebonheart Pact.20 Some left their homeland entirely, and settled in other provinces. Eventually the Great Moot that ruled over Morrowind, Black Marsh, and Skyrim consolidated their provinces into a single nation.6 It is unknown what became of the Ebonheart Pact, but by the time of the Tiber Wars it was no longer existent and the Argonians were once again the sole authority in Black Marsh. Saxhleel slavery was also revitalized by the Dunmer at some point, and despite fear of the Knahaten Flu House Dres continued sending slavers into the north of Black Marsh.2 It is said that even Tiber Septim himself thought twice before attacking Black Marsh in his conquests, and it is implied in A Short History of Morrowind that the Argonian homeland was acquired by treaty instead.24 Despite this, the borders of their province fell quite easily to his forces and he avoided much loss by neglecting to attack the almost impenetrable inner swamps.2 The Argonian homeland was assimilated into Tiber's growing Empire sometime after the Second Treaty of Stros M'Kai.25 Terceira Era During the Third Empire the homeland of the Argonians continued to function mostly as a prison state, and the Emperors were content with holding onto the strategic regions on the coastline instead of annexing the heart of Black Marsh, which remained outside of Imperial governance.2 In 3E 396, during the Imperial Simulacrum, a slave revolt escalated into the Dunmer instigating the Arnesian War with Black Marsh and taking a significant amount of territory (and undoubtedly many new slaves) when the Argonians lost.226 Although the enslavement of any civilized race was illegal in the rest of the Empire, the Dark Elves were allowed to continue the practice due to the favorable conditions of the Armistice under which Morrowind joined the Septim Dynasty, which allowed the Dunmer to follow their ancient traditions and maintain great autonomy in their domestic affairs. King Helsetheventually abolished slavery in Morrowind for a wide variety of reasons.27 With the abolishment of slavery, the Argonians' relationship with the Dunmer vastly improved, although violent attempts to reclaim the lands stolen from them during the Arnesian War continued.2 While Imperial governors ruled over the coastal cities in the province, many of them had Argonian advisors from the Archein tribe. The Archeins in turn ruled over the rural areas that made up most of Black Marsh. Beyond the reach of the Emperor there was little to no governance in the innermost swamps, and it was unknown if the inhabitants of those areas even recognized Imperial rule.2 When Mehrunes Dagon attempted to invade Tamriel during the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the Hist trees foresaw his coming and called the majority of Argonians back to defend their homeland.27 The Argonians were altered by the Hist in order to combat the Daedra, becoming faster, stronger, and able to endure harsher punishment.28 When the Oblivion Gates were opened in Black Marsh, the Lizard Folk charged into them so viciously that the Daedra themselves were forced to close them in order to avoid being overrun; because of this, the Argonians emerged from the Oblivion Crisis more united and stronger than ever before compared to the other Tamrielic races devastated by Dagon’s plot.29 Quarta Era The Argonians were among the first of the races to secede from the weakening Empire, alongside the Khajiit of Elsweyr.29 Shortly after the eruption of Red Mountain devastated Vvardenfell, the Thalmor encouraged the Argonians to attack their Dark Elven enemies to the north in what became known as the Argonian Invasion.30 They had early success in conquering southern Morrowind, sacking many cities (including Mournhold) as they made it as far as Red Mountain. However, the Argonians were eventually repelled by the army of House Redoran, which successfully stopped them from invading the rest of Morrowind.293031 Thankfully, the Thalmor's influence over the Argonians ended with the invasion.30 Despite their lack of governance or colonization of the southern Dunmeri lands, the Argonians kept the Empire and Morrowind from reclaiming them.2932 Sometime in the early Fourth Era the Lizard Folk came to be governed by a political party known as the An-Xileel, whose views were completely nationalistic. In 4E 43, by invoking the rogue Hist tree of Lilmoth into contacting its 'cousins' the Um-Hist, the An-Xileel were able to summon the floating city of Umbriel from Clavicus Vile's realm in Oblivion in order to exterminate all foreign taint in Black Marsh.29 The city did this for them, but soon began its own agenda after the An-Xileel lost control over it. Umbriel started on a northwestern path towards White-Gold Tower in the Imperial City, moving through Black Marsh and Morrowind in the process; those slain by the floating city were resurrected as an invincible undead horde to aid the city's dark goal. It was through the efforts of the Breton girl Annaïg Hoïnart, an Argonian named Mere-Glim, Prince Attrebus Mede and the Dunmer mage Sul (along with a few others) that Umbriel was finally destroyed and its threat to Tamriel eliminated.28 Saxhleel history has remained largely quiet for the rest of the current era. In 4E 150, a small force of Argonian raiders landed on Solstheim to stir up trouble but were repelled by the Redoran of Raven Rock.32 By 4E 201, a document discussing the government of Skyrim mentioned an Argonian King, bringing up the question of the survival of the An-Xileel after the events of the Umbriel Crisis.33 A Thieves Guild member also complained about Argonian patrols in southern Morrowind, implying the Lizard Folk have indeed begun some form of governance of those conquered areas.34 Sociedade Argonians believe that their souls were given to them by the Hist29 – according to the Lizard Folk, there was nothing before the Hist.35 Because of this the souls of the Saxhleel contain unique qualities that sets them apart from the souls of Men and mer.36 Most Argonians are able to feel the presence of the Hist in their minds at all times, but the further they travel from Black Marsh the weaker the connection gets.29 Some Argonians can even be born without this connection, and are viewed by others of their kind as disadvantaged because they can't understand the most simple of Argonian gestures.37 The Mnemic Egg is a powerful artifact that is the physical manifestation of the Argonian-Hist link, and if severed can prove fatal to both. The Egg came into the interests of the First Aldmeri Dominion, who attempted to sever the link but were thwarted by the Soulless One during the Alliance War.6 Although Argonians appear reptilian in nature at first glance, they also exhibit qualities of fish, amphibians, and even birds: they are able to breathe underwater through small gills behind their ears, swim using the same method as that of a tadpole or eel by moving their tail side-to-side to propel through the water, and are capable of growing feathers. Female Argonians additionally have what appear to be mammalian breasts, but at the same time are able to lay eggs.38 Argonians' genders are sometimes referred to as life-phases. It is said that upon exiting the juvenile stage of life, an Argonian will lick Hist sap in order to stimulate the hormonal glands, which sprout appropriate organs from which the Argonian's gender can be determined. However, this is unconfirmed,39 and Argonian hatchlings may apparently be of either gender.40 Argonian appearance ranges from reptilian to almost human; this is caused by the Hist sap they ingest as hatchlings28 which ceremonially takes place on their Naming Day.40 Hatchlings are also fed licorice worms.41 Argonians tickled under the chin will reflexively open their jaws.29 Ancient cave paintings depict figures which appear to be more tree-like than Argonian.29 The Saxhleel are apparently cold-blooded, and despite their preference for subtropical and tropical climates they can be found wandering the cold environments of Solstheim and Skyrim.4243 Some scholars believe this is possible because of the powerful magicks that lie within Hist sap, which the reptilian race ingests throughout their lives.42 Cultura Very little is known about the Argonian culture as of the Fourth Era. The difficult terrain within the Black Marsh, coupled with the apparent isolationist policies of the Argonians, renders this largely a mystery. It is known that great emphasis is placed upon the Hist, the strange trees that are abundant in the Marsh. Even what little is known about the Hist is the subject of much rumor and speculation. It is believed that the Argonians are somehow co-dependent upon the trees, and that the Hist forms some sort of hive-mind.21 Marital customs among the Argonians is one of the few widely-known aspects of Argonian life. Unlike the citizens of Skyrim who prefer to marry using an Amulet of Mara, some Argonians adhere to their native marriage traditions. In Black Marsh, it is customary to present a lover with an Argonian Wedding Band, which is crafted by the courting member. Each ring is unique and has personal meaning to the creator and the recipient.14 The actual ceremony of marriage is very long and complex, and involves unique rituals, spoken in the native language of the Argonians.15 However the part of their culture which is fully known to any outsider of Black Marsh, is the Argonian's expertise in guerrilla warfare. Centuries of cruel Dunmer slavery has caused the Argonians to rebel many times. Though Argonia as a whole throughout most of its history could never enter a full war with the Dark Elves. Instead they have mastered the way of ambushes and hit and run tactics to achieve their political aims. Argonian culture in Black Marsh is not fully understood. Some evidence suggests that, like the Khajiit, the Argonian lifestyle is tribal. However, considering references to the Royal Court of Argonia and the existence of the Shadowscales, the presence of some form of organized Argonian government is very likely.16 In the past, the Argonians had a large and powerful enough civilization to build large, intricate pyramid structures called xanmeers. Yet because of the enslavement of most of their peoples by the Dunmer, they came to building small villages with mud huts.5 The xanmeers are left as uninhabited ruins scattered throughout Black Marsh. The Argonians are a very insular people. This is due to the nature of their homeland, but also because Men and Mer typically view them as little more than beasts. Their long history of being captured as slaves has made Argonians very distrustful of strangers, but when an Argonian has made a friend, they will fight to the death to defend that friend. The Argonians have no true allies among the other races of Tamriel. Most relations are neutral, with Argonians not really caring about the affairs of other races or nations. The only clear relations they have are negative, falling on the Dunmer and the Khajiit. The long history of being forced into slavery by the Dunmer, and lives spent in harsh treatment on their plantations in Morrowind have left most Argonians with a deep cultural hatred of the Dark Elves—a hatred which later led them to attack and occupy the weakened Morrowind during the Fourth Era. An uneducated person would expect that the Argonians and the Khajiit would be the closest of allies, given their unique status as Beastfolk and their similar histories of being used as slaves. However, the Argonians despise the cat-men of Elsweyr, just as the Khajiit, in turn, hate the Argonians. The roots of this animosity can be traced to the Khajiit belief that an Argonian shaman was responsible for creating the Knahaten Flu which plagued the species and its infrastructure. Each race sees the other as vastly inferior to themselves, and if it were not for the Imperial ruled Niben Bay separating the two provinces, it is likely that they would have gone to war long ago. Arquitetura Before the Dunmer enslaved the Argonians in the Second Era, the Lizard Folk built and lived in grandiose pyramid structures they referred to as Xanmeers and had wayshrines dedicated to the stars.4445 However, these were consequently abandoned for some unknown reason and the Saxhleel themselves can't remember life in those times.45 During the Second Era the Argonians of Shadowfen lived in huts made from mud, while those in Murkmire constructed settlements out of wood.6 Because of this alarming change, some scholars doubt that the xanmeers were even built by the Argonians, who in their opinion merely claimed ownership of them. Feathers, bright colors, and lizard hides decorate the majority of their buildings and works of art.3 Argonians are said to be masters at the crafting of jewelry, which is sought after in many provinces.46 The Argonians also seemed to be the pioneers in the arts of alchemy, as their alchemists in Black Marsh have long held that the moon phases dictate the precise positioning of calcinators.47 Idioma Jel is the language of the Argonian people, and is unique among the other Tamrielic races by being unrelated to ancient Ehlnofex. It came from the Hist, the creators of the Argonian people. It is even more unique due to the fact that it has no past tense or future tense verbs, only present tense. For more information, see the lore article. Shadowscales The Shadowscales are a longstanding monastic order of Argonian assassins that worship Sithis, the Void, and consists of Saxhleel born underneath the sign of the Shadow. According to some sources the downfall of the ancient Argonians was because their 'scales were darkened' by the touch of Sithis. Shadowscales also serve as a type of law enforcement in Black Marsh, bringing down 'swamp law' on unruly foreigners and natives alike. They are offered at birth to the Dark Brotherhood, a guild of assassins that also follows Sithis, to be trained in stealth and assassination. A lone Shadowscale located in Skyrim stated that their order was no longer a fully functioning group by 4E 201. For more information, see the lore article. Thoughts and Personality Argonians possess the most alien personalities in all of Tamriel from a human or meric perspective and it is often assumed that the Lizard Folk possess neither personality nor emotions. Of course this is not true; Argonians simply do not facially express their emotions as much as man and mer do, though anger is easily detectable from their bared teeth and narrowed eyes. Slow to trust and hard to know, Argonians are fiercely loyal and will fight to the death for those they have named as friends. Their allies have long-since learned that there is always a reason for everything they do.22 Argonian cultural practices include: wearing socks with pockets containing hot stones on their tails to keep them warm,49 allowing birds to pick their teeth clean after a meal,50 and filling their pillows with live centipedes for the pleasant wriggling sensation.51 The Saxhleel, like the Bosmer, prefer to live in the Aurbical Now – not dwelling on the past or the future, but simply the present.52 Tribos Argonians usually live in tribes, each having their own customs as well as differing appearances. In fact, the name Argonian itself seems to be more of a catch term that refers to all the different tribes of lizard folk that dwell within Black Marsh.9 There are a few known tribes: * Agacephs: Most have needle-like faces and vary in color from bright green to orange. Found in inner Argonia near the Hist.53 * Archeins: During the time when other races tried to put plantations in Black Marsh, Archeins were very powerful and made fortunes by selling other Argonians into slavery (at the expense of being branded as traitors).20 They also served as the advisors of Imperial governors in Black Marsh, and were in charge of the more rural districts as well. Since other races have realized that Argonia is unfit for plantations, they have gone bankrupt.539 * Paatru: Described as "toad-like", they live in the inner part of Argonia.53 * Sarpa: Described as being "winged", though it's unclear if this is meant literally or not. They live in the interior of Black Marsh.53 * Nagas: Described as having "huge mouths filled with dripping needle-like fangs". They are usually seven to eight feet tall. The majority of them generally act as the native brigands and highwaymen.532 Religião Except for the more deeply assimilated, the Argonians do not formally recognize or worship any type of Tamrielic deity.48 Some believe that they worship their creators, the Hist, although Argonians themselves state that they only perform rituals in their honor instead of fully worshipping them. The Argonians also revere Sithis, a being that even the Hist acknowledges.42 Z'en, the Bosmeri God of Toil, is thought to have originated in Argonian and Akaviri mythologies before being introduced to Valenwood by Kothringi sailors.4445 Not much specific information is known about the Argonian religion. However some knowledge about these unique beliefs are known to non-Argonians. The most important thing to understand about their religion is the close bond between the odd Hist tree and the Argonians. The Hist is a unique type of tree that grows all around Black Marsh and is looked highly upon by the inhabitants. This tree, according to the Argonians, is intelligent and fully conscious. It produces a special sap that gives Argonians visions and enlightenment to their souls. In fact, Argonian hatchlings drink the sap of the Hist at birth and infancy. According to them, the sap of the hist tree, when drank, gives a hatchling its soul. When that Argonian dies, his soul travels back to its Hist tree and is stored until another hatchling drinks that Hist. Thus, the Hist is giving it a soul, and so the cycle repeats. The Hist tree can telepathically talk to the Argonian that has drank the sap.1 It also should be noted that the Hist, and therefore Argonians, acknowledge the existence of the deity Sithis.17 Some Argonians born under the sign of The Shadow are given to the Dark Brotherhood at birth and trained in the art of stealth and assassination. Those Argonians can become Shadowscales, who serve Black Marsh as spies and assassins.1819 Some Argonians may break away somewhat from their common beliefs and worship the Divines as evident by Talen-Jei planning a marriage with Keerava under Maramal (a Priest of Mara). Another example would be Shahvee, who worships Zenithar. Argonianos Importantes * Amusei * Bramman * Captain One-Eye * Derkeethus * Eyes-of-Steel * Gulum-Ei * Lifts-Her-Tail * Madesi * Mere-Glim * Ocheeva * Sees-All-Colors * Shahvee * Teinaava * Tongue-Toad * Tsleeixth * Veezara * Big-Head Curiosidades * There are rumors of Argonians that have contracted a unique form of lycanthropy, and rather than becoming werewolves upon transformation, become creatures known as Werecrocodiles. They lurk in isolated swamps and spread the disease.1 * There is an Argonian political faction called the An-Xileel, but there is little information about them, except they are composed entirely of Argonians, and that they pushed back Mehrunes Dagon's forces during the Oblivion Crisis in Black Marsh.1 * The "Black Marsh" was the name given to the portion of Argonia that was conquered by the Imperial Empire in the First Era.2 Like Morrowind, it was "never successfully invaded, but instead, peacefully incorporated." * The Hist, also known as the Trees of Argonia, are apparently co-dependent with the Argonians, with many examples of both relying on one another.2 * The Shadowscales are Argonian assassins, born under the sign of The Shadow in Black Marsh. They are trained from childhood in the art of stealth and combat. They have historically been used by the King of Argonia as a means to end/prevent conflicts without major bloodshed, and without the general populace knowing. * In The Infernal City, Mere-Glim mentions the Argonians call themselves Saxhleel. This self-designation is also mentioned in the book of Second Era Myths and Legends of the Hist. * While Argonians are often referred to as lizards by other races; they actually have many characteristics that look very similar to crocodiles and alligators, most notable among them the large flat-sided tail. ** The term "lizard" to an Argonian is often used as a racial slur, among others are "pond-scum," and "scale-back/scale-skin."20 ** Argonians sometimes call other races "dryskins" or "warm-bloods," which is not meant as an insult.21 Galeria Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências * The Argonian Account by Waughin Jarth * Argonians Among Us by Sil Rothril * The Argonian Maid—An Oral Tradition by Telenger the Artificer * The Argonian Mating Ritual by Valrendil of the Crystal Tower, Research-Appointee to the Thalmor * Crafting Motifs 9: The Argonians by Doctor Alfidia Lupus * Fair Argonian Maiden * A Free Argonian's Manifesto * The Lusty Argonian Maid by Crassius Curio * The Lusty Argonian Maid, A Song * The Horror of Castle Xyr by Baloth-Kul * On Argonians by Cirantille * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: The Wild Regions * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The War with the Trees: Argonia and the Black Marsh * Varieties of Faith: The Argonians by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # ↑ From Argonian to Saxhleel # ↑ 2.00 2.01 2.02 2.03 2.04 2.05 2.06 2.07 2.08 2.09 2.10 2.11 2.12 2.13 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh # ↑ Provinces of Tamriel # ↑ Description of Argonian Egg in Online # ↑ 5.0 5.1 The Elder Scrolls Online # ↑ Interview with Mark Nelson, 10th of november 2003 (Argonian egg-laying, again) # ↑ The Strange Case of Ja-Reet # ↑ Myths and Legends of the Hist # ↑ Interview with Mark Nelson, 7th of november 2003 (Do Argonians lay eggs?) # ↑ Interview with Pete Hines, 6th of november 2003 (Do Argonians lay eggs?) # ↑ The Argonian Account, Book II # ↑ The Elder Scrolls Online – "The Tree-Minder's Fate" quest # ↑ The Armorer's Challenge # ↑ The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – dialogue with Talen-Jei. # ↑ Argonian Ceremony # ↑ Skyrim's Rule # ↑ The Monomyth # ↑ The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ Beware the Shadowscales # ↑ Random dialogue in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ Dialogues in The Elder Scrolls Online Categoria:Raças Categoria:Povo-Animal